Who do you Believe?
by devoted2clois
Summary: '"Who do you believe more, Brooke who you have known for a few months, or me, who you have known for almost 7 years?" Brennan asked.   "Bones, don't do that to me"' She always thought that he would believe her, now there's someone else. B
1. Chapter 1

**Ok…so this story originally started off with Hannah…but then I decided I liked her (I know shock horror), so with help from Emma…I changed her name! This is gunna be a two-shot and I'll get the second part up soon :P Oh yer, this takes place after the beginning of season 6…but instead of bringing home Hannah…Booth brings home…Brooke!**

"Booth have you been sleeping ok?" Brennan looked up from her remains and at her yawning partner.

"Hmmm?" he glanced at her quizzically "oh sleep. Yeah I sleep."

"Not for long enough though" she peeled off her latex gloves and threw them in the bin. "Go home and sleep Booth, you don't need to be here."

"I'm fine" Booth waved it off and took a sip of his third coffee in the last hour. Brennan stood in front of him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Go home and get some rest Booth" she pleaded, a small smile on her face "please, you look terrible."

"I said that I'm fine" he swayed in his feet and gripped the autopsy.

"Booth are you ok?" Brennan held onto his shoulders to steady him.

"Yeah, just waiting for the room to stop spinning." Booth laughed grimly and focused on steadying his breathing.

"Ok, you are definitely not fine." She steered him off the platform and into her office. Pushing her books and files of the couch, she pointed to it "sit."

"Mhmm" he nodded slowly and sat down, his eyes already closed. Brennan pushed his shoulders until he was lying down. She lifted his feet onto the arm of the chair and took off his shoes.

"I'll wake you up when I find something" she told him, throwing a blanket over him. Brennan closed her office blinds and walked out of her office, shutting the door behind herself.

(INSERT LINE BREAK HERE)

"Dr Brennan" Brooke, Booth's new girlfriend, stood at the steps of the platform "do you know where Seeley is, he's not answering his phone."

"Booth is sleeping in my office" Brennan pointed to a cell phone sitting next to a file on the desk "and that is his phone. I turned it off." She said impatiently, trying to keep as much of her attention as possible on the skeleton in front of her.

"Why is he asleep?" the blonde bombshell asked "we had a lunch date."

"He is asleep because he is extremely tired" she sighed and held a femur in her hand, inspecting it for any abnormalities.

"Oh yes, he would having troubles sleeping after coming back from a warzone. I have troubles sleeping myself." Brooke leant against the railing and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes, I do understand why he can't sleep, it is very common to experience sleeping difficulties after going through a traumatic experience, like going to a warzone." Brennan replaced the femur and inspected one of the ribs – noticing a small nick on it. She smiled to herself and recorded her findings.

"Of course, you wouldn't have firsthand experience of insomnia after going to a warzone" Brooke commented, looking at her perfectly manicured red nails.

"Pardon me?" Brennan took off her gloves and angrily threw them in the bin. She stormed off the platform and stood in front of Booth's girlfriend.

"You haven't been to a warzone, so you wouldn't have experienced the horror Seeley and I have."

"I will have you know that I have been to numerous warzones." Brennan crossed her arms and jutted out her chin. "I have been to Rwanda to identify victims of the genocide. Children, Brooke, children who were massacred at their school desks."

"That hardly-"

"I was identifying victims of the Guatemalan genocide, when I had a bag thrown over my head and was held captive for three days. No food, no water, no sunlight, nothing" she took a step closer to Brooke "I was tortured for giving these poor women an identity, for giving them back to their family. I went through three days of what can only be describes as hell, because I was doing my job. I didn't know whether I was going to die, or if I was going to live. And I can tell you, I had to fight so much, just to not give into the death that was impending on me."

"I don't think that you have witnessed the death and destruction that Seeley and I have." Brooke snarled.

"Is this a competition to see who has seen the most death?" Brennan raised her hands in the air "and Seeley and I? Come off it Brooke. Booth has seen far more death as a sniper and a FBI Agent than you have as a reporter, as have I."

"What as a doctor? Please."

"After September 11, I was one of the grad students that helped to identify the victims." Brennan's eyes clouded over at the memory "I was 25 Brooke, 25 years old, scared, not qualified, and I was identifying hundreds of remains. Now tell me that I haven't seen death."

"We were all scared then." Brooke commented, not giving in.

"I saw firsthand what happened. I identified the people who were helping, the fire fighters, the paramedics, the citizens who ran inside to help." She took a deep breath, trying to control her anger "tell me that you have seen that kind of destruction, tell me that you cried for every single one of those poor victims. Tell me that you are terrified of going onto high rise buildings, because all you can see are the bodies that littered the ground at the world trade centre."

"You will never understand Seeley the way I do" Brooke boasted, pushing back her shoulders.

"You've known him for what, a few months?" Brennan asked rhetorically "I have known Booth for almost 7 years. I will kill for him, die for him. Would you do that?" Brooke paused and considered it "that pause indicates to me that you would not. Would Booth do that for you? Absolutely, because that's the type of man that he is."

"I know what type of man he is. Do not underestimate my connection with him."

"And don't you underestimate my understanding and friendship with him. I know what is best for him, I know what he has been through. I know what it is like to not want to fall asleep because you might wake up in the darkness." Brooke snorted "I am sure that you have heard that I was buried alive."

"No, I haven't." She said, not an ounce of compassion in her voice.

"Hodgins and I had basically run out of air, we were buried in my car. We used the air bags to make an explosion. Do you have any idea what it is like to know that one way or another, you are most likely going to die? If we didn't try something, we would have died, if the explosion didn't work, we would have died, but Booth saved us. Now please, if you will excuse me, I have a murder victim to identify." Brennan turned away from Brooke, swiped her card and climbed up the platform stairs. She heard the alarms sounding, and before she could turn around, she felt an arm on her hand.

"Don't touch me" she warned.

"We were not finished" Brooke said, spinning Brennan around.

"Get your hands off me or I will cause some serious bodily harm." She tried to walk away but felt the hand grip her even tighter.

"I don't see how Seeley ever loved you."

"Stop right there" Brennan held a hand up "what happened is between us. I don't want you getting into our business."

"You don't deserve someone like him." Brooke told her.

"You think I don't know that? You think that I wanted to turn him down? No, I didn't, but I had to, because he deserves someone better than me. And I'll tell you what" Brennan glared icily at Brooke "the day that he finds that somebody and he gets married, I will be by his side all the way. No matter how much it pains me, no matter what I'm feeling inside, I will smile for him. Because he deserves someone who will make him happy for the rest of his life."

"You bitch. You say it like that can't be me." Brooke shook her head slowly and laughed sarcastically "you can't be happy for him can you? You are so damn cold hearted you might as well be one of the skeletons on your shiny tables!"

"Yes, I am happy for him. I just don't think that he has found the right person yet, that is merely my point of view" the doctor explained simply.

"How do you know that I'm not right for him?"

"I just know. The same way that Booth told me that he knew. Now please, will you release me so I can return to my work?"

Brooke, who was known for sometimes using violence to resolve matters, was furious. She clenched her fist and punched Brennan squarely in the eye, who made no move to block it.

"Please Brooke, I don't wish to embarrass you." Brennan took a step back to avoid Brooke's left hook. She lunged forward and held Brennan in a tight headlock. Knowing from previous experience of being held in such a position, she held completely still and didn't struggle against her tight grip.

"How dare you say that I am no worthy of Seeley" Brooke brought her arm tighter around Brennan's neck.

"Let go of me or I will render you unconscious" she threatened, completely ready to follow through with it. When Brooke did not let go, Brennan grabbed her by the arms and flipped her over her back, making her land on the ground with a loud thump. Brennan stood back and watched as Brooke sat up, winded, and then tried to stand. Security guards came running, hearing the commotion on the platform. Angela walked out of her office, followed by Hodgins and Cam. They all looked on curiously as Brennan offered her hand to Brooke.

"You cold hearted bitch." Brooke pulled Brennan down onto the ground and pinned her beneath her body. She grabbed her by the hair and hit her head against the ground, a sickening thud and crack following. Brennan flipped her over and held a hand to her neck, not restricting her windpipe, but if Brooke moved, then she would be.

"You're crazy" Brooke groaned, wiggling beneath her grasp.

"I am merely defending myself" Brennan stood up and took a step back "I have not caused you any harm, whereas you have caused and abrasion on the back of my head, a possible concussion, and also – I think it's called a black eye. It is you who is crazy Brooke, not myself." She lifted a hand to the back of her head, feeling the warm blood that was seeping out "please excuse me."

Brennan walked off the platform, past her staring colleagues and into her office. Completely forgetting that Booth was asleep on her couch, she slammed the door loudly behind her, before she stormed into the small bathroom attached to her office. She pulled the towel off the rail and shoved it in the sink. Turning the tap onto cold, she waited until the towel was soaking wet before she wrung it out. Brennan held it onto the back of her head and leant against the bench. Her blood was pounding in her ears and her eye and wound were stinging. She took a quick glance in the mirror and saw that beneath her right eye was dark purple, and her eye was bloodshot and red.

"Bones" Booth knocked gently on the door "is that you?"

"Yes Booth" Brennan gripped the edge of the bench and prayed that he wouldn't open the door that she had failed to lock "why aren't you asleep?"

"I heard you yelling, and could've sworn I heard Brooke. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok." He leant his forehead against the door and closed his eyes, already drifting back to sleep.

"You definitely heard Brooke" she said icily "she's out on the platform."

(INSERT LINE BREAK HERE)

Brennan sat on her office couch, the light turned off, leaving her in pitch dark. She had a cold compress on the back of her head and on her eye, to top it off, she had a killer migraine. The room was completely silent, so silent she could hear the conversation that was being held on the platform.

"_What do you mean Bones attacked you?"_

"_I mean exactly that Seeley, she came for me and was saying that I didn't deserve you. She strangled me."_

Brennan could hear Booth's loud footsteps coming towards her door. She closed her eyes and breathed steadily, trying to calm the thumping in her brain. What she really needed was quite, which was apparently not going to happen.

"What the hell were you thinking Bones?" Booth burst through the door and switched on the light "what were you thinking attacking Brooke?" he yelled furiously.

"Please go away Booth" she mumbled, turning her head away from him and the light.

"Stop trying to change the subject Bones. I am trying to figure out why you told my girlfriend that she was not worthy for me."

"If we are going to talk could you please lower your voice to a whisper and turn off the light?" Brennan requested, her eyes still squeezed shut tightly.

"Why?" Booth asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Because your girlfriend gave me a concussion and I have an extremely painful migraine, therefore I suffer excruciating pain when there are loud noises and bright lights." She lifted a hand and covered her closed eyes, hoping to block out some more light.

"What do you mean Brooke gave you a concussion, she told me that-"

"Yes I know Booth I heard" Brennan relaxed when Booth switched off the light "believe her, I don't really care."

"Bones" he groaned.

"Booth if you are going to accuse me of hurting your girlfriend, make sure you have some evidence first."

"She said that you strangled her."

"I did not strangle her. I didn't even apply pressure to her neck. I was simply restricting her head movement so that if she did move, then I would be strangling her. I only did that after she punched me in the eye and slammed by head on the floor, hence the concussion." Brennan explained, extremely annoyed.

"Look Bones, I'm sure that-"

"Just piss off Booth!" She yelled "go back to Brooke and let her tell you what she thought happened. Believe her, I really don't care."

"Bones, no matter how many times you say you don't care, I know that you do. I just don't know what to believe" Booth sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"Who do you believe more, Brooke who you have known for a few months, or me, who you have known for almost 7 years?" Brennan asked.

"Bones, don't do that to me" Booth said.

"Obviously not me" she shrugged her shoulders "leave Booth."

(INSERT LINE BREAK HERE)

"Cam, have you seen Bones?" Booth stuck his head into her office and asked.

"No, I haven't seen her in a few hours" Cam answered "last I saw of her was when she left the platform after arguing with Brooke. Speaking of, you've really got to teach that woman some manners." She lowered her voice to a whisper "I don't appreciate your girlfriend hurting my forensic anthropologist."

"From what Brooke told me, it was Bones that came onto her" he said.

"Oh no, it definitely wasn't. Trust me and trust Dr Brennan, it was Brooke who caused the trouble." Cam turned on her heel and walked to stand in front of Booth "I have a sister, I've seen bitchy. But that women…she was something else."

(INSERT LINE BREAK HERE)

"Bones" Booth knocked on Brennan's office door and leant his head against the wood "I know your pissed off at me but I need to talk to you." He heard no answer. Walking over to the window, he pressed his face against the glass and tried to see through the blinds, there was no light on inside, no noise.

"Bones if you don't open this door in ten seconds I'm breaking it down" he wiggled the door handle to try and get her attention "I'm serious."

He waited for a few seconds, hoping that she would respond.

"5 seconds" Booth called out, pressing his shoulder against the door "ok Bones you asked for it" he took a step back and ran at the door. The door broke with a satisfying crack, allowing Booth to stumble through the doorway. "Bones?"

He switched on the light and saw Brennan lying unconscious on her couch, an ice pack on her eye and the back of her head. He could see streaks of blood coming out of her ears and the corner of her uncovered eye.

"Jesus Christ, Bones!"

(INSERT LINE BREAK HERE)

**So…Brennan may have been a bit out of character…but I got carried away. Tell me what you think :P**

**OMG I have fallen in love with the X Files (just ask Emma) and I am completely in love with Scully's quote : **

'_**Well, it seems to me that the best relationships, the ones that last, are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is…suddenly the only person you can imagine yourself with'**_

**Completely well and truly love it!**

**Oh oh and**

**Mulder: I love you**

**Scully: Oh brother**

**CLASSIC!**

**Oh…next chapter…Brennan in the hospital and her and Booth have a little talk :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took me so long to update. So…I know I said two shot…but this could be a three or four shot now because I couldn't really put it all into one more chapter. Anyway…here it is…enjoy.**

When Brennan woke up, the first thing she realised was that she was not on her office couch. In fact, she wasn't in her apartment either, nor was she in Booth's. Opening her eyes the tiniest bit, she was greeted by bright white walls. Only then did she hear the steady beeping of what could only be a heart monitor and felt the drip in her left arm. She sighed and pushed her head back into the pillow. Why did she always end up in hospitals?

"Sweetie your awake!" Angela rushed over to her side "oh my god is your head pounding? Can you see? Is your vision blurry? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Angela, I am fine" Brennan brushed off.

"Sweetie you are not fine" Angela said in a softer, more serious voice "you had a brain haemorrhage and have been in a coma for two days."

"What?" Brennan asked, slightly dazed. She turned her head, found that her neck was extremely stiff, but managed to look around the room. She was in an intensive care unit. There were scans of her brain on light board, and from what Brennan could see from here, it was quite a serious haemorrhage.

"It was lucky Booth got to you when he did," Angela explained "we thought you were going to die."

"Booth got to me?" How much was she missing out on?

"Booth knocked down your door when you didn't answer him, and he found you unconscious, with blood coming out of your ears and eyes. You were taken to hospital, and they did a CT scan. They found bleeding in your brain, and swelling. You were rushed into surgery immediately, and they had to remove part of your skull to relieve the pressure. You lost a fair amount of blood" Angela said "and the hospital had very little."

"What are you saying Ange?" Brennan asked.

"Bren, your blood type is AB negative, the rarest. Booth is AB negative." Angela whispered.

"What did he do?" She asked, not really wanting to know.

"He saved your life Bren" Angela told her "he gave you so much of his own blood that he had to be admitted. The doctors told him to stop, but he said he couldn't. He wouldn't let them stop taking his blood."

"Why would he do something so stupid?" Brennan asked, completely furious that Booth would do something so irrational.

"Because he loves you Sweetie." Angela laughed at the shocked expression on her face "oh come on! You can't be serious! As if you didn't know that!"

"Angela could you please refrain from raising your voice?" Brennan managed to but in.

"Sorry" Angela apologised, lowering her voice "do you have any idea how worried he looked while you were in surgery? And as soon as the doctor told us that you were losing lots of blood, he volunteered to give you his. He didn't even hesitate Bren, that is love."

"He has Brooke, so it doesn't even matter" Brennan said, somewhat disappointedly.

"He arrested her." Angela could barely contain the excitement in her voice.

"On what grounds?"

"Assault, but he was going for attempted murder."

"Attempted murder?" Brennan squeaked "that is absolutely ludicrous."

"Not really, she did almost kill you" Angela said bluntly " and Booth said, and I quote 'if Bones dies, I swear to God, I will lock her up for anything and everything, sneezing in public if I have to.' It was so hot how protective he got."

"Booth should never have gotten involved." Brennan sighed and squinted _man my head hurts. _

"Where's the doctor?" Angela asked, glancing around "they said that they would come as soon as you woke up."

"How would they know when I woke up?" Brennan questioned "usually you have to notify a doctor or nurse once a patient has awoken."

"Ok, it was not my idea" Angela said defensively "I told him that we shouldn't do it, but he insisted. I said that you wouldn't like it but he said 'Angela I do not give a shi-'"

"Angela!" Brennan but in "just tell me."

"Booth has this room under surveillance." Angela rushed out, squeezing her eyes shut.

Glancing up to the corner of the ceiling, Brennan saw a tiny security camera. She ran a hand over her eyes and groaned.

"I can look after myself."

"We all know that. But Booth insisted on it. He didn't want a fly touching you."

"How would a fly touching me make a difference?" Brennan asked, maybe there was something she was missing.

"It wouldn't Sweetie, it's the fact that Booth didn't want anything to affect your recovery." Angela explained.

"Well if he was so concerned about my condition, why isn't he here now?" Brennan asked pointedly, resisting the urge to glare at Angela and cross her arms over her chest.

Before she could answer, both women heard a ruckus down the hall.

"Sir you can't go in there." A nurse yelled.

"Just watch me" a man called back. A man who sounded awfully like Booth.

With her mouth hanging open, Angela turned to Brennan, eyes wide with excitement.

"Bones!" The door burst open, and Booth ran inside. He had cords dangling from his arms, and what looked like the tube from a drip.

"Bones are you ok?" He asked, rushing to her side.

"Booth what the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled as loud as her dry throat would let her.

"Well, I think that I'm coming to check on my partner who has been in a coma for two days." Booth said seriously.

"Do you know what danger you put yourself in? Blood loss is a very severe issue Booth, and because you were reckless enough to have too much blood taken from you that you were hospitalized, you may-"

"I don't give a damn Bones!" Booth cut in "heck, I'd do it again if it meant helping you."

"I don't need your help." Brennan spat.

"Yes you did Bones! If I hadn't have given you my blood, you wouldn't be talking to me right now."

"If you had have believed me, then I could've gotten some care earlier."

"Oh so this is my fault now?" Booth asked, throwing his arms in the air.

"Yes" Brennan nodded and glared at him.

"So it's my fault that you got in a fight with Brooke, and it's my fault that you wouldn't tell anyone how badly you were injured?"

"Yes!" Brennan looked around the room and noticed that Angela had left. "It's your fault for getting that damned girlfriend."

"Well then I could say that all this comes back around to you Bones" Booth pointed out.

"How? Tell me how does this come back to me?"

"It's because of you that I found Brooke."

"How could I make you find Brooke?" Booth gave Brennan a 'you-can't-be-serious' look. "Because I rejected you?"

"Ding ding ding we have a winner!" Booth called out. "Congratulations Bones, you've discovered the reason behind me dating Brooke."

"You jerk!" Brennan sat up in bed, even though her head was thumping with pain. "How dare you throw this back at me!"

"I'm only telling you the truth."

"The truth? You want to know the truth?"

"Yes please." Booth put his hands onto the railings of the bed and leant forward so his face was an inch away from hers.

"For the past 3 months you have been dating Brooke, I have never felt so angry or jealous in my whole life."

"Temperance Brennan, jealous, of a woman who was with me?" Booth asked in disbelief.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner" Brennan said sarcastically.

"I thought that jealously was irrational?"

"It is" she agreed "completely irrational. But that does not mean that I am immune to it."

"If you were so jealous, why the hell did you say no to me in the first place?" Booth asked, rage bubbling inside of him.

"Go back to the Jeffersonian Booth and watch the security footage Booth" Brennan told him "then you'll know why I said no."

"Why can't you just tell me Bones?" He asked, his voice far calmer than it was mere seconds ago.

"I find that I feel very uncomfortable and embarrassed to tell you." She blushed and ducked her head a little.

"So you would rather have me watch the security footage and find out from there, rather than from your own mouth?" Booth asked, just to make sure.

"Yes, and once you have done so, then I will talk to you."

**Here I am writing this, listening to music, and making an X Files video…when I should be studying for my exam…studying is so over rated **scoffs**.**

**Sooo…do you think you'll leave a review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry this took so long…to say I had writers block is an understatement. This is the final chapter, I'm sorry it's short. The parts in italics is what Brennan was saying, and the italic and underline was Brooke (you'll get it when you get up to it).**

**This is dedicated to everybody affected by the Queensland floods, and to everybody who has helped out, the SES, Fire Department, the Australian Army and everyday citizens.**

**Without further ado… **

Fuming, Booth left the hospital and went back to the Jeffersonian.

"Fine then" he mumbled to himself as he stormed to the security office "I'll watch the tapes." When he reached his destination, he pounded impatiently on the door.

"Yes?" The security guard on duty, Carl, asked. In his left hand was a cup of coffee, in his other a serviette. Booth looked him over and noticed a fresh coffee stain on his large stomach.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, I need to see the security footage from two days ago" he said, holding up his ID.

"You mean the fight?" Carl asked, leaning against the door frame and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes the fight" Booth sighed impatiently "I need to see it."

"Ok, hold on a minute." Carl closed the door and searched for the tape. Booth could hear him opening and closing several drawers, before the door finally opened again. "Here we go" Carl said, handing over a VHS tape.

"Thanks" Booth nodded and turned to go to Brennan's office…she was one of the only people who still owned a VCR after all.

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

_"I have known Booth for almost 7 years. I will kill for him, die for him. Would you do that?"_

_"You don't deserve someone like him."_

_"You think I don't know that? You think that I wanted to turn him down? No, I didn't, but I had to, because he deserves someone better than me. And I'll tell you what, the day that he finds that somebody and he gets married, I will be by his side all the way. No matter how much it pains me, no matter what I'm feeling inside, I will smile for him. Because he deserves someone who will make him happy for the rest of his life."_

His girlfriend had thrown the first punch, and Brennan didn't even retaliate.

Booth sat awestruck on Brennan's couch.

Brooke had lied.

Brennan was telling the truth.

Worst of all, he had believed Brooke over Bones, his best friend.

He'd betrayed her.

Booth grabbed the VHS out of the VCR and all but ran out to his car.

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

Booth walked through the halls of the hospital as fast as he could without getting glared at by nurses. When he arrived at Brennan's ward, he knocked on the door.

"Come in" she answered, her voice rough.

Slowly, nervously, Booth swung the door open and stepped inside.

Brennan looked up at him and pushed herself higher up onto the bed so she was in a seated position.

"I assume that you watched it." She said, fiddling with the edge of her blanket.

"Yes" he started "and I don't think I can ever make it up to you for not believing you."

"So you believe me now?" She asked for confirmation.

"Yes, and I should've believed you from the start" Booth pulled a chair over to sit down next to her bed "I should never have even thought that Brooke was being honest."

"I am sorry about what happened" Brennan admitted "but I don't like Brooke."

At the cute look on her face, he could not help but laugh.

"I don't think I really liked her that much either" he said, reaching over the railing to hold onto her hand.

"Then why did you date her?" She asked, gazing at him curiously.

"I was trying to get over you" Booth answered cautiously "but it didn't work."

"I never wanted you to move on" Brennan whispered, not meeting his eyes "as you know, I never wanted to say no to you, but I had to."

"I never intended to move on" he told her, tucking her hair behind her ear and grasping her hand in his "you've got to believe me."

"I find it difficult to believe someone who wouldn't believe me" she said "whether intentional or not, you betrayed me Booth."

"I'm so sorry Bones" Booth apologized, ducking his head "so, so unbelievably sorry. You are the most trustworthy person I have ever known, and I didn't believe you. If I were you, I wouldn't believe me either."

"That's impossible, you could never be me." Brennan pointed out before realisation hit her "oh, that was a saying wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was" he chuckled nervously and rubbed his thumb along the back of her knuckles. "I never meant to betray you Bones."

Brennan lifted up her hand that wasn't connected to the IV and pressed it against Booth's cheek. He immediately leaned into it, scratching her palm with the stubble on his jaw.

"You need to shave Booth" Brennan said, running her hands along his jaw.

"I was so goddamn worried about you" Booth whispered, his eyes going dark "I was so scared you weren't going to wake up. I am so sorry, you've got to believe me." He pleaded, resting his forehead against hers.

"I know you are. I believe you."

.

.

.

**So…that's it. Do you want to leave a review on your way out?**


End file.
